121315 - A Needed Apology
12:31 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:31 -- 12:31 AT: hello nyarla 12:32 CC: Hi Aaisha 12:32 AT: i wanted to apologize 12:32 AT: for how i acted earlier and probably... previously 12:34 CC: Don't 12:34 CC: No need to 12:35 AT: no i let what i was feeling for libby spill over into our conversation and pinned some of my frustrations on you 12:35 AT: thats not fair to you and it shouldnt have happened 12:37 CC: And I stepped in the way of as well as on those feelings 12:38 CC: That's not fair to you either 12:38 CC: We're both at fault 12:38 CC: Let's just dismiss it and not let it ruin us 12:38 AT: ofc i dont plan to let it ruin us 12:38 AT: but 12:38 AT: sigh im afraid it may come up again 12:42 CC: Why? 12:45 AT: why wouldnt it she makes me very angry nyarla 12:45 AT: even if never turns into a quadrant 12:49 CC: Well...I don't know what to tell you 12:50 CC: I can understand the anger, but we don't always get to express our real feelings as much as we may like 12:50 CC: Remember how we can't please everyone? 12:51 CC: Sometimes we're included in that 12:56 AT: i have had my fair share of repressing my feelings 12:57 AT: and if you want me to repress this 12:57 AT: then keep her away from me 12:57 CC: I don't know that I can 12:58 CC: And you're your own troll 12:58 CC: What I want you to do means nothing 12:58 CC: Do what you will 12:59 AT: you dont have to do any of this alone 12:59 AT: you know that right? 01:00 CC: ...honestly, that's starting to feel less and less true 01:01 CC: If only because half of these situations don't even allow for that 01:01 CC: Unless someone wants to join me as Jack's apprentice 01:01 CC: Or join me and Libby in an OT3 01:02 AT: pfft 01:02 AT: well there's no other time player to entertain jack 01:02 CC: There's Lila 01:02 AT: mmmm 01:02 AT: yes but he wants her as a partner 01:02 CC: Who I'm under orders to keep out of his clutches 01:02 AT: yes she needs to be kept clear of him 01:02 AT: at least for a while 01:03 CC: I know 01:03 AT: but even if those situations have you alone 01:03 AT: there is support from the rest of us 01:03 AT: talking to us asking for advice 01:08 CC: I've been asking 01:08 CC: At least on some things 01:08 CC: I'm sure you know not everything can be discussed 01:08 CC: I say way too much as it is 01:09 AT: ah the spying 01:10 AT: i think there's no point in skirting around things 01:10 CC: That plus the reactions of others 01:10 AT: mm? 01:11 CC: We don't need people jumping to conclusions or panicking 01:11 CC: And especially not finding more reason not to trust me 01:13 CC: I try to be honest about things, like letting people in on that apprenticeship 01:13 CC: Imagine hearing that from Jack himself before me 01:13 CC: Imagine the reactions 01:14 AT: yes i understand 01:15 AT: we're all in sticky situations you seem to be more so 01:15 AT: i may be a target but it seems theyre toying with you more 01:19 CC: I don't even know what's in store for me 01:20 CC: Except suffering, which is a given 01:20 CC: And just knowing that has my stress levels through the roof 01:21 CC: Hell, I ought to compile a list of the shit that's been getting to me 01:21 AT: heh yes that may actually help you know 01:21 CC: The Kyle human actually asked me what stressed me out 01:22 AT: oh did he? 01:22 CC: And I responded with a full wall of text 01:22 CC: Reasons right off the top of my head 01:22 CC: I know I wasp forgetting a few at the time 01:23 AT: sounds like if anyone needs a moirail its you 01:23 CC: I do 01:23 CC: I know I do 01:24 CC: But romance is so tiring, no one wants to put up with my shit, and being in a quadrant with me is a danger. 01:25 AT: it can be yes and honestly nyarla please 01:26 AT: ill do my best to keep my pitch underwraps when talking to you 01:26 AT: but im not sure how being in your quadrant is a danger 01:27 CC: There's still Glissa lurking somewhere 01:27 CC: Jack, the next time he wants to fuck with me 01:27 CC: Scarlet said you mite be in danger because of this ship with Libby 01:28 CC: And you'd be in danger from her if I waspn't, probably 01:28 AT: i could really care less about libby and the other two are nothing new 01:28 AT: please apparently she was gunning black for me before she was going for you 01:28 AT: if anything im worried for you now 01:28 AT: she considered me competition for serios 01:28 AT: as irritating as that is 01:29 CC: When doesn't mean much 01:30 CC: Also remember that I wasp warned about you being in a ship with her, too 01:30 CC: Also a thing to avoid 01:30 AT: that was specifically flush wasnt it 01:30 CC: A partner 01:30 AT: exactly 01:31 AT: i have no intention of being her partner at any time 01:31 AT: nor her moirail 01:31 AT: really unless she shapes her shit up im not interested in any quadrant 01:32 CC: The particulars don't matter on that for now 01:32 CC: Just going on my best judgemant here 01:33 AT: i will respect that 01:33 AT: but i dont believe it particularly necessary 01:33 AT: and you forcing yourself into a quadrant with her that may or may not be causing you stress just makes me want to try harder 01:37 CC: I'll be fine 01:37 CC: I have an idea what I'm getting into 01:37 CC: From there I can improvise 01:37 CC: An important time thing supposedly 01:38 AT: mmm? 01:39 CC: Nothing, just 01:39 CC: Do whatever you need to, alright? 01:39 CC: But my goal is set 01:40 CC: As is my path 01:40 AT: sigh alright 01:41 AT: you'll still come to the celebration wont you? 01:42 CC: ...I 01:43 CC: I don't know 01:43 AT: id really like you to i can set aside time just for you 01:44 AT: ive been thinking about what to wear and i think youll like it if you see it 01:45 CC: Of course I will, you have great fashion sense 01:45 CC: And quality time with you sounds good 01:46 AT: hehe thank you~ 01:46 AT: and yes my hive is easy to get lost in 01:46 AT: easy enough to be away from everything for a while 01:46 CC: I hope so 01:47 CC: Beign away from everything sounds ideal 01:47 CC: Being, rather 01:47 CC: I'd like to finally have time to study or something 01:47 CC: I finally got my powers back and I need to get back to working with them 01:48 AT: ignore all the craziness? 01:48 AT: oh did you? 01:49 CC: I can't ignore the craziness 01:49 AT: you can for a little bit 01:49 CC: I got my powers back, but it doesn't actually give me time 01:50 AT: no it doesnt but we dont have be everywhere worrying all the time 01:51 CC: Hehe, that's news to me 01:51 AT: mostly obviously it is i can see that now 01:51 AT: obviously me just saying im squishing your face is not enough 01:51 AT: i will have to do it irl 01:53 CC: Yeah, you'll get your chance 01:54 CC: I'll comb to the ball 01:54 AT: :D 01:55 AT: !! it'll make it that much more exciting! 01:57 CC: It'll be fun, I'm sure 01:57 CC: Let's hope it's not too exciting though 01:57 AT: as long as everyone behaves themselves it shouldnt be! 01:57 CC: Scarlet and Libby in the same room as the whole team? 01:58 AT: mhm! scarlet has assured me it'll be fine 01:58 AT: and ill be creating some rules to make everyone feel safer 01:58 CC: I know Scarlet wasp fine when I spoke to her and Libby can be cordial, but what about the team? 01:59 CC: What if Jack shows up? 01:59 CC: He probably already knows about it 01:59 AT: the team is why i will have the rules in placce and everyone will be warned before hand! 01:59 AT: and yes jack's a problem 01:59 AT: on the one hand he may crash it 02:00 AT: on the other hand 02:00 AT: if i invite him 02:00 AT: he may not 02:00 CC: Do you know if the team will take well to those rules? 02:00 AT: but then he may actually take me up on the offer 02:00 CC: Even Lorrea and I didn't particularly care for it 02:00 AT: i will be warning eeryone about them and it is my ball 02:00 AT: yes i am aware 02:00 AT: an event im hosting is an event i am in control of 02:00 AT: guests following the rules shouldnt be a problem 02:01 CC: I hope you're right 02:02 CC: Jack will likely comb if you invite him 02:02 CC: Crash it if you don't almost for certain 02:02 CC: And then you have Jack at your party 02:03 CC: It sounds like a time bomb and I recognize the ticking very well 02:03 AT: mhm 02:03 AT: really if everyone could just have a goodt ime i would be fine with that 02:03 AT: even if jack was there 02:03 AT: just put the pause button on all the fighting for a hour or two 02:03 AT: what could he lose? 02:05 CC: All he would have to do is show up to cause panic 02:05 CC: At best, most of us would just walk out 02:05 CC: At worst, heart attacks all across the room 02:06 AT: i dont think youre putting enough stock in our friends 02:06 AT: a fair warning of possiblities 02:06 AT: and im sure they'll be prepared to handle it 02:09 CC: Maybe you're right 02:09 CC: I may be overthinking 02:13 CC: But things thus far haven't been that easy 02:13 CC: I'm jut trying to be pragmatic 02:13 CC: ((just)) 02:14 AT: its not surprising if you are, honestly and i understand 02:14 AT: but needless worry is stress you dont need 02:14 AT: obstacles will come up, if you know of them ahead of time you can prepare 02:15 CC: None of my worries so far are needless 02:15 AT: and be ready to improvise if things go wrong 02:15 AT: no 02:15 AT: but constantly fretting over them is 02:15 CC: I'm preparing myself to deal with them 02:16 CC: It's only constant because there are so many 02:17 CC: Ugh, anyway 02:17 CC: Happier topics 02:17 CC: So, you've got a dress in mind? 02:18 AT: hehe deep breath and make a check list and put all your worry on there 02:18 AT: but yes i do! 02:19 AT: im very tempted to send you a sneak peek 02:19 CC: Please do 02:19 CC: Can't wait 02:20 AT: pfft hehe okay 02:22 -- atypicalTyrant AT sending sneakpeak.png -- 02:22 -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving sneakpeak.png -- 02:23 -- atypicalTyrant AT it's a close up picture of an item still on the mannequin, showing off a bare shoulder and a strip of cloth very close to cobalt blue. The image has obviously been cropped. -- 02:24 CC: Ohoho~ 02:24 AT: :3c 02:24 CC: Wearing my color? :3c 02:25 CC: Heh 02:25 AT: peeeerhaps 02:25 CC: Our color~ 02:25 AT: <3 02:25 CC: <3 02:27 CC: Shame I don't wear fuchsia 02:27 AT: ohplease its a lovely color 02:27 CC: Don't worry, I'll find a place for it in my wardrobe 02:28 CC: And hopefully on my outfit at the gala 02:29 AT: good!! tyrian would suit you :3c 02:30 CC: Oh would it? :3c 02:31 CC: What makes you say so? 02:31 AT: yeeeees indeed~ because it's my color ofc 02:32 CC: Which makes it the best color 02:32 AT: yes!! 02:33 CC: :) 02:35 AT: :) 02:37 AT: feeling a bit better? 02:38 CC: Yeah, thanks :) 02:38 AT: ofc <3 02:39 CC: You're great <3 02:39 AT: i can only try the same as all of us 02:39 AT: im glad you think so tho 02:40 AT: im going to that nap now tho that i told heliux and eribus i'd take 02:40 AT: pester me if you need anything 02:40 CC: Sure 02:40 CC: I have to get back to this search 02:40 AT: ah for cara? 02:40 CC: Yeah 02:41 AT: lorrea may be able to sense her life 02:41 AT: she needs to the practice 02:41 CC: Seriously? 02:41 AT: yes 02:41 AT: be gentle about it tho lila has left her a little shaken 02:41 CC: That would have made this so much easier 02:42 CC: Why would Lila leave her shaken? 02:42 AT: putting two lives together like that? having that much control without realizing the consequences? 02:43 CC: Yeah, power is a lot to handle 02:43 AT: mhm 02:44 CC: I'm gonna sit back and enjoy the irony on that one 02:44 AT: oh? 02:45 CC: Don't worry about it 02:45 CC: I don't plan to talk to her anyway 02:45 CC: Serios can get directions from her or something 02:47 AT: well thats always a good secondary plan 02:48 AT: ill leave you to deal with that how you will then 02:49 CC: We were cordial once since the rule had to be made, but I'm not looking forward to interacting with her 02:49 CC: Serios will be a fine middle troll 02:51 AT: make him work his ash gears hehe 02:52 CC: Please no 02:52 AT: sorry sorry 02:52 AT: couldnt help it 02:53 CC: It's fine 02:56 CC: Anyway, I'll get to Lorrea somehow 02:56 CC: And you should get to that nap 02:56 AT: yes 02:56 AT: i need to move my dreamself 02:56 AT: into water 02:56 AT: much ache 02:57 CC: Have fun with that 02:57 CC: See if Scarlet will actually let me have my horns back 02:57 CC: Please 02:57 AT: sure ill ask 02:58 CC: Thanks 02:59 AT: mhm 02:59 CC: Troll you later <3 02:59 AT: <33 02:59 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 02:59 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla